In Ben 10
by Zeladious
Summary: Thought I could be back home, but instead, I've fallen to another. And it's Ben 10! Oh well, better make the best of the ride over here. Sequel to I'm in Ratatouille!
1. Another Trip

**Hey there.**

**If you're reading this, the Amnesia fic I did will be replaced by this.**

**Got shot off two flames, and I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**So, re-doing this, but in another universe.**

**Meaning, another cartoon/anime whatever.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

'Come on, dive in!'

A ten year old with a brown hair and green eyes apparently dived into the lake.

'Please.'

A ten year old with an orange hair and with the same green eyes was talking to her cousin as she started to flash her flashlight in hand at the lake water.

'Who knows what nasty, slimy things are slithering around in there.'

She soon flashed the light directly at Ben's face.

'I rest my case.'

'What's the point in camping by a lake if you're afraid to get wet?'

Ben prepared a splash as he raised his right hand. It soon hit Gwen's body directly, getting her whole face and body soaked.

'Knock it off, midget!'

She then walked away, irritated at Ben's action.

* * *

'Urg…'

I groggily woke up as I started to sit up slowly.

'Where am I…is this…home?'

I looked around the scenery, full of trees everywhere and the sky was filled with darkness.

'Hey, what's happen–'

I heard a voice from a distance as the voice belonging to coughed out, as if badly. I turned towards the direction and happened to see a nearby lake, with someone about to drown as the person soon sunk to the depths. I was shocked of my life, and quickly looked around, but when I was about to, I saw someone walking back to the lake through the uh, wood path things, whatever you call it, I'd thought I'd never see that particular person in my entire life.

My lips instantly turned to a curl, but covered my mouth as I watched on, containing my pure happiness boiling inside.

'Very funny Ben. Not falling for it.'

She started out to worriedly call out for him.

'Ben?'

Soon enough, some seaweed giant rose from the very same spot, and at that instant, Gwen screamed out loud as she took a few steps back, falling from her back as she dropped the flashlight in hand. The flashlight, as soon as it dropped, it shone onto the giant's face.

'Ben!'

Gwen was pissed off.

'You should have seen the look on your face. Ah, priceless!'

Gwen started to get up.

'You are so busted when I tell Grandpa.'

She started to walk away, anger steaming onto her face, as then Ben, in his alien form starts to take the seaweed off of him as he laughed.

'I can't believe she fell for it! A monster in the lake…how dumb can you be?'

_Well, _I _nearly fell for your trick, _Ben_._

I facepalmed at his usual antic pranks towards his cousin. Soon enough, something appeared behind Ben, causing him to turn around and look at it in shock.

_Ben!_

It starts to shoot its tentacles and grabbed Ben, throwing him further into the lake. Ben soon went down the lake and never getting back up. Soon enough after a while, he finally rose to the surface, rushing back to the van they always rode into as he slammed the door open.

I couldn't hear what he was saying inside, but the watch timed out soon after, leaving Ben to his normal form, of course, _human_, as he was laid onto his back and got up.

_Ben…_

I tried to get hold of myself, as my tears were falling by itself, remembering of the events in the future that's about to unfold. But this, I couldn't remember this episode much.

_Guess I skipped a little too much…_

Shaking my head, I remembered of the main events, but the side ones, not so much. Or maybe?

Seeing nowhere else to head but to the van itself without getting caught, is tough. With no experience whatsoever, I'd decided to climb up to the rooftop as I saw a small ladder attached as soon as Ben went into the van, managing to sneak in undetected as I tried to make the littlest sounds as possible.

From there, I sat down, and began to think out of how to make my little trip in this _cartoon_.

_Let's see…how should I ask Max…? Um, hi, I just got off from basically nowhere, and I needed a place to _literally_ stay somewhere that's comfy…_

I shook my head. That isn't going to work.

_Oh, or how about convincing Ben that I'm a good person, that I know of the future events that will take place–'_

I quickly shook my head at the idea of messing the timeline itself.

_No, that _wouldn't _work either…but just how…_

I contemplated over and over, but just couldn't find the _right_ solution for my appearance. Speaking of which…

I looked over at myself. Still wearing the same thing from last time. Check my hair. Still the same colour. I blinked at this.

_The least I'm not naked of the sort…hmm…_

Shrugging at the end of finding a solution, I decided to sleep over it and rested on top of the roof, with my arm supporting my head and the other just lying on my body.

* * *

A vroom sound could be heard as I groggily opened my eyes, as the van made a move. I nearly slipped off the ride, but shot my eyes open as much as possible, seeing that I was still apparently sleepy, as I sat upright.

* * *

It stopped somewhere I don't know, and watched them go as the front door opened.

'No really. It was humongous with these red, glowing eyes…'

'I'm sure it was just some kinda big fish, that's all.'

_Max…_

Seeing as they didn't manage to catch me, sleeping on the roof, I slipped off the ride thru the ladder at the back, slowly following them as I hid myself at the warehouses nearby. They had soon stopped at a close-by boat with Ben looking over at the nearest bucket. Over at the other boat, I thought I'd saw the old man over there looking familiar somehow.

Ben placed his hand onto the bucket, apparently filled with worms as it was what scooped up on his hand, and showed it over to Gwen.

'Breakfast?'

Gwen literally screamed at the sight of worms.

I facepalmed at his actions and shook my head.

_Seriously Ben, if I were _her_, I would look at you, straight in the face, not amused, and give off a fake laugh._

She took a few steps back.

'Ben, gross! What's with the bucket of slimies?'

'Bait.'

Max blurted out.

'Yeah, well, I think I'm going to pass on the fishingthing. I'll stay here and catch some sun instead.'

_Really, Gwen?_

She started to walk towards my direction as I quickly hid.

'Okay.'

Called Max.

'But you don't know what you're missin'.'

'I'm pretty sure I do.'

Gwen started to walk towards the opposite direction as I watched on. After gaining some distance away, I looked back at Max and Ben.

They took off on a boat, away from my line of sight as the boat got smaller.

I softly sighed.

_What to do next…_

I could go back to the van, but there's the chances of being spotted by…

_Wait a second…_Gwen_!_

I headed off back to where the van was.

* * *

'Hmm…strange.'

_No one seems to be here…then where could she be?_

* * *

Shrugging, I decided to head back to the dock.

I saw Gwen sitting by the by the edge of the wooden path thingys, as just then I'd heard a weird honking sound coming from nearby. Something emerged soon after that, as it went close-by Gwen.

'Gwen!'

I shouted at her, and without thinking, I ran as fast as I could, pushing Gwen nearer and safer to the land, as I had caught up in something messy as I fell into the water.

As I couldn't swim properly without goggles, I gurgled, having inhaled lots of water, as I was swept away deep down to the depths.

* * *

I wheezed a cough, seeing as I had landed ashore somehow. I slowly opened my eyes to see Ben in XLR-8 form.

'W-who are you…?'

My memory started to become a little fuzzy, as I suddenly couldn't remember anything at all. It must be the aftereffects of being in the water for too long. But he went away, without saying anything else.

I coughed out more, as I slowly got up in a sitting position.

'Hey, you okay?'

I turned my head to see Gwen in view as I nodded slowly. She smiled at me.

'Thanks for saving me. Who are you, anyway?'

I blinked and tilted my head a little.

'I'm…'

My head suddenly snapped back to reality, fully conscious of what I was about to say just now. I shook my head and smiled lightly at her.

'You're safe…that's all that matters.'

I slowly got up, but suddenly wobbled a little, as part of the aftermath being underwater.

'Ow…'

I murmur to myself as I grabbed my head as it started to throb a little. I could feel my heartbeat racing every second, and counting. I felt my body being on fire, as I fell to the ground, hard, as the world went black onto me.

* * *

'Urg…'

I slowly opened my eyes again, only to have met the worry eyes of Max, Gwen and Ben.

'W-what…?'

'You're having a high fever, that's what.'

Max replied with a stern.

'And who are you anyway?'

'That's what I was asking _her_, grandpa!'

Gwen was going definitely going nuts about _me_.

'And she wouldn't even bother saying!'

He sighed in defeat and looked at me.

'Look, thanks for saving my daughter, but I would like to know your name, so as to thank you for your help for rescuing her. Would you kindly tell us your name?'

I blinked, and slowly got up, leaving a towel wrapped around my head to have fallen down to my lap.

'I…I'm…'

I shot up.

'I'm sorry.'

I quickly apologised, quickly heading out of the van to somewhere else, but my stomach already had given way, growling too high for them to be able to hear clearly. I internally cursed my stupid stomach, but I couldn't help it, as I hadn't had anything since I came here.

'What, you're hungry? Let me fix something up for you. Stay put now, all right?'

I nodded slightly, before Max went on his way. I wanted to kindly reject his offer, but I knew my already starved stomach wouldn't allow me to.

'So, uh…who _exactly_ are you?'

Before she could press herself further, I decided to hug her for no reason.

'I'm not dreaming…'

I murmured to myself, but loud enough for her to hear.

'If you're real, and everybody's real…'

My mind clicked.

'Holy moley…'

I quickly pushed myself away from the hug, staring straight at Gwen in disbelief.

'Gwen…'

I breathed.

'Uh, that's my name, yes…but how did you know of it?'

She was starting to get confused and freaked out at the mention of her name. Before I could say any more, I felt my body starting to boil up once again, and slowly lay back down once again.

'I…I'm…'

'Uh, you mentioned that already. Get straight to the point. Who _are_ you?'

I could hear the sound of irritation in her voice, of not knowing my name. I sighed softly.

_Here goes nothing…_

'I'm…not from your universe. Not your _Earth_.'

'Um, okay…? Not from _Earth_, what does that mean? Some other planet you live in?'

I readied myself for the worst response, ever.

'The truth? I'm from _Earth_, technically, but in another universe.'

'So…you're not an alien of the sort?'

I shook my head lightly.

'Of course not. I'm a human being, just like you people. Only, the thing is…'

I trailed off, not sure of what to say next.

'Uh huh, do continue on…'

She started to sit beside me.

'I'm listening.'

_Oh boy…_

'Okay, here goes nothing…'

* * *

'Wait, _what?!_'

I nodded and stared lazily at her.

'Here, I got you something.'

Max gestured me to the table nearby as he placed the food onto the table, getting up and walking over to sit on the chair. I nodded over to Max.

'Thank you very much for your hospitality.'

'I should be grateful to you, since you saved Gwen.'

I nodded slightly, and started to eat my food, a cup noodle. I didn't care what was in the flavour, as I dug myself in as the disposable chopstick was on top of the cup noodle. It felt so yummy, but it was a little hot, as I slowly paced myself to eat the noodle.

'Um, hey.'

I looked over at my side, just to see Ben looking at me worriedly.

'Are you okay now?'

I slowly nodded my head, and smiled a little.

'Thanks.'

I murmured to him, loud enough to hear. He then stared at me in realization.

'Wait, _you_ knew?'

I stared at him in confusion.

'Hmm?'

'Oh, uh…never mind.'

Gwen then gestured Ben to come over to her side, as she probably told him at what I told her.

'What?!'

Same reaction.

'Are you serious?'

I finished my food, and decided to ask either of them where to throw it.

'Um, where to throw this, I guess…? Is there some garbage can of the sort?'

'Oh, you can throw it over there.'

Gwen gestured me over at my side, opening the cabinet to reveal a dustbin inside. I threw it, and thanked her for showing me.

'Hey, I mean…is what you told her…true?'

I nodded at Ben's question as I started to rub my arm uncomfortably.

'So, you're like…'

Pause for dramatic effect.

'Able to see the future? That's so cool!'

I stared at him in disbelief and shook my head.

'Not cool, and I won't say any of the future events because it would mess up the timeline altogether. Deal with it.'

I spoke sternly enough, making sure that Ben gets it.

'Uh huh…hey, can you tell me if I become the biggest super hero of all?'

I face palmed and groaned inwardly.

'No.'

'Aw, come on! Please? A little wouldn't hurt.'

Ben was starting to get on my nerves.

'No.'

Same answer.

'Come on, pretty please.'

Same answer.

'Aw, you're no fun.'

He pouted.

I shrugged casually.

'Fine with me. But other than that, I could tell you _a little_ something in advance, I guess…'

Ben's lips curled.

'Really? Great!'

'Beware, of red-bots like. And also, you will meet someone of similar qualities, but will turn into something hideous soon after.'

'O-kay…'

* * *

I had fallen asleep on the couch, much to against occupying Ben's bed due to Gwen's suggestion, and after giving such nice hospitality, I contemplated on getting out of here and away from them. But it wouldn't be nice, considering what I had already told the two, and that, needing a place to stay, so I didn't have any other options as they had given me an extra set of pyjamas, a plain blue night top and a plain black night pants, since my soaked clothes were needed for drying, even though the lights were on.

I was shaken awake, as I groggily opened my eyelids.

'What is it?'

'Have you seen Ben?'

'Uh, no.'

I slowly got up.

'What is it about?'

'He, apparently, has gone missing.'

I shot up recalling back at the memory earlier.

'That old dude earlier…! That means, this must be…no way! The sick bastards!'

I growled lowly, to the point where it scared them a little.

'_They_ should just leave the thing _alone_!'

'Wait, what thing are you talking about?'

I stared at Gwen worryingly.

'You will find out when Ben comes back.'

'Wait, you know where he is now?'

'I'm not really sure, I hardly remember much of this one, but…there's one thing that's _really_ clear, and it gets on _my_ nerves.'

The two shrugged at my words, and wore their normal clothes, and headed out to look for Ben.

* * *

As time flew by for a while, I could feel a slight bump on the van, and when I headed out, I saw the old man and Ben on the thing where when there is shelter people make those things come up to provide them.

'I hate it when that happens.'

* * *

'And the Krakken's nest was full of eggs! No wonder she's been attacking everything!'

Gwen was already at her usual blue laptop as I got up, and I was standing beside Gwen.

'Jonah must be stealing her eggs!'

'And I think I know who Jonah is.'

Gwen spoke up.

'I did a little checking on Friends of Fish and found out it's not listed on any environmental website. But I did find this…'

She turned her laptop around for us to see it.

'Jonah Melville isn't a friend to any kind of wildfire. He travels around the world poaching rare animals then crates them up and sells them to private collectors.'

She pointed to the laptop screen.

'"Crates them up"?!'

Ben slapped his own head in realization.

'Oh man!'

He turned his body towards the two elderly.

'I bet that crate the Krakken took off their boat had her egg in it.'

'Looks like we were both a little too hardheaded.'

Max spoke sternly.

'We've gotta stop them. They said something about going back to a canary.'

'All this talk doesn't change a thing.'

The fishing elderly spoke up as he gets up from his seat.

'Mommy or not, that beast is mine.'

He then proceeded to walk out through the door but stopped just at the door before walking out further.

'Let's go, I have a spare boat down at the docks.'

This created an opportunity to check on the canary, and Jonah.

'You stay here now, all right? Your fever still hasn't subsided yet, and I don't wanna cause the temperature to go any further than now.'

I nodded at Max's request.

'Good, let's go kids.'

* * *

Feeling bored, and somewhat still a little sleepy, I went back to 'bed' on the couch.

But not before managing to hear a shrill sound of laughter coming from a certain alien as I quickly shut my eyes, pretending that that sound was just me.

* * *

**So.**

**Whatever flames I'm shot at, I'm not bothering it anymore.**

**If **_**you**_** wanna shoot, come at me with criticism.**

**I'm fine with it.**

**But not flames.**

**It's stupid.**


	2. A Visit to Aunt Vera

We had stopped at a nearby ice-cream store, with me still slightly feverish, as I had opted to stay in the van. With my normal clothes back on, I watched on through the window I slide the curtain open. Ben and Gwen had gone inside the store, while Max had gone to the bank just beside the store.

A truck came later, and a man wearing a cap walked over to Max's side, roughly pushing him aside soon after.

'That's it!'

I went out of the van, irritation coming over me, over to Max's side.

* * *

'Bug off, losers!'

The two men looked at me in pure confusion, then both of them gave a smug face at me.

'What are you going to do, little missy? Hit _on_ us?'

The one without the cap walked close on to me. I was totally scared, but I didn't want to watch on any further, as I had come out of the van in the first place. I folded my arms, and gave a smirk.

'Maybe _so_. You lads wouldn't even think of hitting on someone _not_ your size, don't you think?'

He gave a smirk back.

'Maybe so.'

Before I knew what's coming at me, I was hit face-first, as I dropped to the ground. I slowly got up to a sitting position, with the pain registered my head, spinning a little, with the man looking down on me. Although it hurts a lot, my tears coming out of my eyes due to the pain inflicted onto my face, I blew a raspberry at him, swiftly adjusted my body, and gave a hard knock to his stomach using my head, though I wasn't actually much of a fighter, this movement I did stunned me briefly before hitting back to reality.

'_Payback._'

It caused him to be stunned as he took a few steps back from me, wobbling a little.

'Hey, time's a wastin'! Let's get a move on already!'

Heeding the one with the cap, the guy ignored me and proceeded to hook something onto the bank Max was at. My head was still throbbing a little from the pain, as I started to rub.

Before I knew it, Ben had gone Alien.

Without the man inside knowing of it, he had already covered the truck, turning it to something else, as the man was soon flung out of the truck, rendering the man unconscious. Ben then came out of the truck, its original state still intact.

I looked over at the guy with the cap, taking the hook off from the bank attached to it, and swung it in a loop, as it latched on with Upgrade, if I remember the name, one of Ben's Alien form, if I remember. Ben then grabbed the metal chains, and pulled the man along with it, flinging him to the nearest pole it could reach as he flown away.

The man shortly regained consciousness, but Max already had beat him to it by placing his shoe onto his body, rendering him of escaping.

'That was reckless of you. What do you think could've happened if you were severely injured?'

'I'm fine now, Gwen. Nothing to worry about.'

I swept the dust off of my clothes and casually shrugged.

'No!'

I looked over at Max's side in confusion.

_Huh?_

* * *

'When Aunt Vera said she wanted to move away from it all, she really meant it.'

Gwen was washing her hands while Ben and I were looking out the window.

'Man! This summer was supposed to be f-u-n! (**Each letter, not a whole word.**) Not hanging out in some old lady's place.'

'I like Aunt Vera.'

Gwen stated.

'Duh! That's because you act like you're a hundred years old!'

'Seriously, Ben…'

I murmured softly to myself while staring out of the window.

* * *

We soon had reached to an area full of houses from each side.

'This is gonna be so boring!'

Gwen was at her laptop, typing away something.

'Their idea of excitement in this place is probably watching the grass grow.'

I felt bored, and decided to zone out a little for a while. Bet it wouldn't hurt, I guess…

'Whoa, did you see that?'

I instantly snapped back to reality and raised an eyebrow at him. Gwen looked out the window, but saw nothing of the ordinary.

'See what? The heat must be frying that pea-sized brain of yours.'

'You know what's gonna happen in this, right?'

He whispered to me softly. I sighed and put a fake thought to it.

'This one…I only remember vaguely, sorry about that.'

'Something about water…'

I murmured to myself, only soft enough for my own ears to hear.

'But I can't tell you, that's the thing.'

'Man!'

He sighed in disappointment.

'Could you at least tell me how to get away from Aunt Vera then? You _do_…know her, right?'

He begin to look unsure at my knowledge of knowing Aunt Vera.

I contemplated on telling him that the fact about using his omnitrix he will be using eventually as a getaway, and the fact that, with my own eyes, not watching from a screen, I will be looking at that particular Alien for the very first time.

I begin to worry at myself.

_Let's just hope nothing bad happens, for now…_

'Nope, sorry, can't tell you that either.'

He waved his hands around in defeat.

'Fine, fine. I will figure it out on my own then.'

* * *

We had reached our destination, with me already feeling much better from resting, and getting down from the van first as I looked the scenery around me.

'Seriously, why do old people have to live while it's so hot?!'

When I turned, with Ben walking away from the van, leading to Gwen coming down next, she had a smug expression, her left hand at her back, as if hiding something as she stared at Ben. She walked on, and revealed her water gun thingy, pressing the trigger and shooting the water at his back.

'Hey!'

She laughed, and went ran while at it. I looked at the direction where he's looking at, leading to the old man with stick in hand to be opening his mouth, dropping to at an extreme height people normally couldn't do, with somewhat cracking his neck in a weird way soon after, pulling the blinds after that.

'Whoa, they really make you feel welcome here.'

'Just watch your cheeks. Vera's a pincher.'

Max told Ben.

'And I suppose you'd be welcomed as a guest, since you're travelling with us for the time being.'

I nodded slightly.

'Not a problem. I'm fine with it.'

'Vera!'

He looked at his front and gave her a hug. We then walked up in front of her, with Gwen going first, Aunt Vera giving her a hug.

'I can't believe you're finally here! And look at you two!'

She went and proceeded to pinch her cheeks while at it.

'So grown up!'

Vera then released her grip onto Gwen's cheeks.

'Ow!'

Then came followed by Ben, with the same procedure, hugs and pinch at the cheeks. She soon released her grip.

'Ow!'

'Oh, and who is this lovely little girl? Is she one of your relatives?'

I spoke up politely.

'I apologise, I'm just a traveller mingling with them on the way.'

I bowed with my hand on the front of my body, bending forward as I straightened my position soon after.

'Oh, you're a boy?'

I smiled lightly.

'No, madam, I am, of course, a girl.'

'Well, okay. Anyway, come on in…I can't wait to chew the fat with all of you. The more the merrier!'

* * *

I took a look around the room.

_Pretty spacious here and there…_

Ben then gave a pretty big sniff.

'Ugh…why do people's houses always smell like somebody's cooking socks or something…'

He spoke in disgust. I could tell that he's already not liking the trip.

'Come on, it's okay. Does _yours_ smell?'

He gave a snort.

'Of course not. My house smells better than this disgusting, horrid…smelly house!'

I sighed softly.

'Whatever you say then.'

* * *

We all had sat, with the yucky-looking jelly blobbing a little.

'Oh, Vera, this is delicious.'

Max spoke up in delight.

'What are these brown chunks in the mold?'

'Pork chops.'

Vera spoke in delight.

'And the white parts are cauliflower.'

I gave a try, and I somehow did not exactly liked the taste at all, but due to the given hospitality, I had to literally sallow it, which to the point that I nearly wanted to vomit out the disgusting food.

'Ew…'

I murmured softly for my own ears to hear.

'So, Ben, what have you been doing this summer?'

Vera asked Ben.

'Dealing with Alien life forms.'

Ben told her bluntly and I raised an eyebrow at him, though, he didn't catch it.

_Like, seriously?_

Vera gave an unconvincing laughter.

'Oh, you.'

I took a sip on the glass of water given beside us, and somehow drank it all instead. I had felt myself dying of thirst all of a sudden. The least it was plain enough for my mouth to take in.

'Aunt Vera, is that a stuffed red billed North American chickadee?'

Vera gasped as I watched her walking over to Gwen's side.

'How perceptive, Gwen. And did you know the song of the red billed North American chickadee is actually…a call indicating alarm or excitement/**a call indicating alarm or excitement**?'

They both spoke together as then Vera made an imitating sound.

'I am totally stuffed.'

I turned my head over to Ben, as his plate was cleanly empty, his hand placing over at his stomach, as a sign of being full.

'Ben, would you like some candy?'

Vera had picked up a bowl, walking over to Ben. He turned his head around and grabbed one of it.

'Now we're talkin'…'

He placed the candy into his mouth, chewing for a while, and spitting out when he looked at his sides.

'Coffee, as a candy. Is this some kind of joke?'

He got up from his seat and ran to the door in front of him.

'I need to use the bathroom!'

He shut the door it once he got inside. I started to yawn a little.

'Um, Madam, I'm a little tired sorry about that, have you got a spare room to lend?'

She smiled delightfully at me.

'Of course, dear. You can call me Aunt Vera like the kids do. The guest room is to your right.'

I bowed the same way I did earlier.

'Thank you, Aunt Vera.'

I then went my way.

* * *

'Somehow, I do feel really tired…'

I yawned loudly, but covered my mouth in decency, causing stray tears to come out of my eyes, wiping them off soon after.

'I'm just going to take a small nap, no problem…'

I couldn't help myself but being paranoid all of a sudden, like something's about to come, and of course, it isn't about to get any even prettier than before.

I took a deep breath, and released it soon after.

_No problem, no problem…_

* * *

I stretched my arms as I got up, rubbing my eyes a little soon after.

_I'm a little refresh, at least better than earlier…_

I got up, and heading to what I call, the "living room", but I felt something stop me soon after.

'_You will soon…'_

I held my breathing, recognising that particular voice, and stood still at where I was standing, shoulders tensed, before fully, slowly relaxing soon after.

_Nothing bad, nothing bad, nothing bad…_

I hastily turned the knob, and when I got out of the room, I quickly shut it, and quickened my pace slightly than before.

When I saw them at the kitchen, I was about to walk to them until a voice shocked me out of my thoughts.

'Grandpa, Gwen!'

I calmed my beating heart down.

_It's nothing, it's nothing, it's nothing…_

'Phew…'

I murmured softly to myself. Max gave a gesture to his finger to his lip, making to sound of shushing.

'Your Aunt Vera's in bed.'

'Seriously? It's like only 6:30. Never mind, listen.'

Ben's voice gotten to a serious tone.

'This whole place is way creepier than I thought. First this old lady runs up to a wall and then munches a fly.'

Then he stared at me.

'But you already knew that was going to happen, right?'

I sighed softly and nodded away, leaving him to continue on what he saw.

'Then Marty, that weird next door neighbour, is an E.T. or something with a face at the back of his head these long sticky arms and this body that oozed right through this gate and–'

He begin to make gestures as Gwen cut him off.

'Ben, you snuck out. Aunt Vera was hurt.'

'Ah, she's old. She'll forget. Okay…'

Ben continued on.

'I say I go. Four Arms and we check out Marty's apartment.'

He spoke with enthusiasm.

'Maybe we should do some investigating, but you stay as you are old foggies don't forget as much as ya think.'

Max spoke up making silly gestures, with a different voice tone and giving a wink after that as he walked away.

'Y'know, ever since you've had that watch, you're like a magnet for the weird.'

Ben then pretended to act like a real magnet and went forward, as if pointing to her, moving statically.

'You're _right_.'

Gwen was definitely not amused at his actions.

'Very funny.'

* * *

'Hello? Anyone home?'

Max had opened the door, gesturing with his finger to his lip at us not to make a sound. He then fully opened the door, prompting us to walk in as we did. As soon as we stepped in, I changed my walking pace to a quiet, subtle footstepping, not making a sound of it as I walked on.

As I took the inside house look all around me, I somehow felt creeped out, compared to watching from the screen.

We stopped moving for a moment, before continuing on. Gwen gasped when a something fluttered by her. The light was set on, as it was just a jacket and a hat on the hangar thingy.

'Well, nothin' here…seems outta whack.'

Max spoke softly as then Ben walked forward.

'Except for what he rolled up in is rug that was right here!'

There were traces of something being there where Ben pointed out, being shaped like a rectangle, turning his head, as if looking back at Max.

* * *

'You two sleep well.'

We decided to head back to Aunt Vera's house, as it was already getting late.

'I'll be in the guest room if you need me.'

'But Grandpa!'

Ben nearly yelled in protest.

'There's nothin' more we can do tonight. I'm goin' for an early walk in the morning.'

Something clicked in me as I prepared the last minute plan I had in mind.

'But once I'm back we'll check things out again. Now, get some rest.'

Then Max headed to the guest room, with us lazing around for a while more.

'Hey, I mean…you _do_ know what's already going to happen, right?'

I nodded at Ben's question.

'So…wouldn't you mind telling _us_?'

I exasperated in my mind, but cooled but the moment.

'Sorry, I can't. I'm tucking in, _again_.'

Without waiting for their reply or anything, I went back to the guest room and slept, waiting for that _very_ moment.

* * *

'Hey, uh…Max?'

He chuckled a little.

'You can call me Grandpa, just like the kids do.'

I raised an eyebrow at him in wary.

'Seriously?'

He nodded.

'Wow, I haven't had another grandfather like…since I was _very_ young.'

'Well, you get used to it.'

Just then, the old man Ben and I saw was in front of us. I knew this wasn't going to be good, so I acted as normally as I could, itching to bring Grandpa Max to safety.

'Well, hey there. You must be the next door neighbour.'

'Well, yeah…'

The old man replied, but suddenly, his hands stretched out, attempting to grab Grandpa Max, but I pushed him out of the way at the last moment, capturing me instead. Unsatisfied, he released one of his hands gripping onto my arm, attempting to grab Grandpa Max once again.

'Run!'

I told Grandpa Max as he was momently stunned, slowly getting up.

'Get out of the way.'

The old man told me, but I wasn't going to budge, since I had to protect him. I knew this plot was going to change slightly, but I didn't care about that now, and grabbed his wrist, bending it unnaturally, thinking at the last minute.

'You're going to have to get me first!'

Of course, this wasn't going to stop the old man from getting Grandpa Max, oh no. From there, I put on a smug face.

'Or am I not delicate for you enough? For all you know, despite my looks, I could be older than I look!'

This took him off the hook, as he put on a smug face, finally capturing me instead, as the whole went black on me.

* * *

I gasped for air and coughed out loud.

'Ugh…that felt stinky…'

'Are you okay?'

Gwen asked me in a worrying tone.

'Of course. Never the better.'

'Y'know, you shouldn't risk your life for that.'

'Don't worry, Grandpa. I feel better now.'

I slowly got up to stand while my head was still in the clearing.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.'

A voice spoke up in a sweet, dangerous tone that was familiar to my ears as my head instantly cleared up. Aunt Vera, the old man from before, and some black elderly, and of course, my own duplication was gaining onto us.

'Well, you're not me.'

Ben responded as we slowly backed away from them.

'Not yet, I'm not.'

The old man replied back as they then turned into something hideous, like somewhat a form a virus would take, their organs, I think, visible.

I started to whisper softly to Gwen.

'The back.'

'The one that looks like a spaceship?'

I motioned for her to come along as we walked backwards, our hands touching the green spaceship after that, revealing a lot of pods inside.

'Whoa…'

'We've gotta get them out before they take off.'

She nodded at me.

'Look what's back here!'

She told the two.

'The ship!'

Grandpa Max responded, as he got inside.

'They found it!'

One of those hideous forms shouted out in alarm.

'We can't let them out! Get the pods on board! They've been marinating long enough.'

'Oh no, you don't!'

I shouted out to them.

'Hit it, Ben!'

He took note of my word, and started to activate his omnitrix.

'You guys really burn me up.'

He pressed the omnitrix down, to transform himself into the one with the flames, thingy. The smoke around him had built up, and the slimy things backed away as the smoke soon died down.

'Now, I'm going to return the favour.'

He spoke as he conjured something up with his two hands at his side. Flames appeared, as it went and engulfing the slimy things.

_Okay, you know what, I think I'm just going to call them slimy things…ew. Starting to become like Ben a little, meh. Can't hurt now, can it?_

But it was soon having a little effect on them as they got out in one piece. Then I started to remember something else but have to hold on first.

'Whatever you are, you just made a terrible mistake.'

The three had already started to morph.

'Us Limaxes live for the heat. Why do you think we came to the desert in the summer?'

Ben stood there for a while, probably disbelieved or something, and went to punch at their leg, but it was futile, as of course, it had no effect on them. Its tentacles shot out, grabbing Ben's arm with it as he was flung here and there.

Gwen, Grandpa Max and I, had already gotten the pods out one by one, or two, since Grandpa Max had the strength. It was pretty heavy, as I somewhat expected it to be slightly lighter of some sort, so I decided to roll it out like Gwen did. When we were about to get the pods out of the spaceship, I noticed the small slimy things advancing towards us. I quickly notified Gwen.

'Gwen, your gun!'

She stared at me like she didn't get it, but realised soon enough as she quickly brought out her water gun. As one had nearly advanced towards us, she came prepared, and managed to shoot directly at the body, causing it to back away in terror. She spoke in realisation.

'They hate water. We need to tell this to Ben.'

'Just work on the pods, I will go and tell him.'

I then quickly went and told Ben while they were working on the pods.

'Ben, the pipe at the top!'

He was grabbed by the Lixames, slimy things, and shot up the pipe at the top, probably slowly melting at that, as I couldn't see it from afar.

Next thing I knew, the water shot up from the pipe due to Ben managing to leak the water out of the pipe, causing it to spray everywhere, including the Limaxes, causing them to retreat their big form.

I heard the something starting up, as I saw that the remains were heading back to their ship with haste, as they then departed off, making a loud rumble on the ground. The flames from the ship appeared, as then we ran away from it, making a hole at the rooftop soon after. Grandpa Max then looked back at the hole the ship had made.

'We should put them all back in their condos so they'll think they never left.'

'That could take hours.'

Gwen stated.

'Gimme a few minutes. I'll see if XLR8 can help out.'

* * *

And true enough, XLR8 managed to put all back in their houses, and in a speedy time too.

Aunt Vera and Grandpa Max hugged each other.

'Don't be strangers.'

'We won't.'

Grandpa Max walked away, with Gwen saying her goodbyes next.

'Bye, Aunt Vera.'

'Bye dear.'

Aunt Vera crouched down to match Gwen's height as she placed her hands onto her shoulders.

'Oh, this is for the road.'

She picked up the same jelly Aunt Vera had cooked for us, except this was a different colour, a greenish one, and if I remember…

'Ben told me how much you liked my gelatin mold.'

_Right…_

I crossed my arms and shook my head at Ben's actions.

'This one's lime with chunks of grouper and chick peas.'

'Uh…thanks.'

Gwen spoke with a faked content as she walked away with the plate in hand.

'I'm sorry, Ben, if there wasn't enough excitement here for you. I hope you weren't bored to tears.'

Aunt Vera spoke in disappointment.

'Actually, it turned out better than I thought.'

Ben walked over to her with content.

'I'm glad.'

She placed her hands on her shoulders.

'Well, have fun on the road!'

She spoke with a smile on her face.

'I will.'

He hugged her before heading to the van.

'Oh, and Ben…keep up the good work dealing with all those aliens you were telling me about.'

She folded her arms as he stopped mid-way at the door, turning to face her.

'You're kidding, right?'

Ben spoke with uncertainty as then Aunt Vera laughed it off.

'Of course, dear.'

Then he headed up to the van inside as I bowed at her.

'Thank you for your hospitality, Aunt Vera.'

She giggled with joy.

'Oh, dear. It's always been a pleasure, though it's a pretty short stay. I hope you're doing okay.'

'Sure, I'm fine with it.'

I shrugged casually.

'You can come back anytime you want to, I would always welcome your stay here!'

'Thank you very much. Bye!'

I waved at her as she waved at me back, before heading back inside the van and closing the door. We soon then hit the road once again, and what awaited for us just might not be my _best_ trip ever, and I shouldn't count on anything else to help me, should anything big of changes arises, but I'm livin' in out, somehow.

* * *

**Took my time with this chapter.**

**Couldn't really start at the beginning somehow, didn't know how to lay it out.**

**Forgive me if you see any mistakes and there.**

**Thank you for reading anyway.**


	3. Weirdness Much

Grandpa Max was just about to finish setting the training course to help Ben along in the middle of nowhere. Cans were tied around the rope as they slightly dangled around.

Ben then slammed his omnitrix down, changing into the form of the one that shoots the diamond thingys. I'm not into much with the Alien name forms, in the end, it's just Ben using the omnitrix anyway.

I looked over at Gwen as I rested on the armchair beside hers, a table blocking our direct contact with each other as she squeezed the lotion onto her hand.

'Show off.'

She stated, as she placed the lotion bottle on the table. She starts to rub the lotion that was squeezed from the bottle on her hands, then to her arms after that.

I looked back at Ben's training, but noticed that a tire that hung around a rope managed to hit him, and that was my cue to start changing the plot _slightly_.

'Gwen, duck!'

I quickly got the lotion bottle out of the way, and in time too, as she managed to make her getaway by ducking under the table. My cheek was narrowly scrapped, but if wasn't too serious as I had panicked the instant, moving my body to the outer area side.

'Phew…'

I heaved a sigh of relief and repositioned back my body. Ben giggled and apologised to us.

'Whoops, my bad…'

* * *

We hit the road again under Grandpa Max's van as he drove away.

'You rockhead! You nearly hurt her! She could have been injured worse than that!'

'I said I was sorry! What else do you want?'

Gwen was reprimanding Ben about the slight mark on my cheek as I tenderly touched the area. I gave Gwen an 'it's okay' face.

'I forgive him. It's okay.'

'No, it's not okay! Ben needs to focus more on getting his targets right, or else he will lose his concentration and fool around just like before!'

'Relax, Gwen…I'm alright already, so let's cut the chat and uh, focus on something else?'

I gave an uneasy smile, hoping to ease the tension between them.

'…what we want is for you to take that thing on your wrist more seriously, Ben. It's not a toy. You've got to think when you use it.'

'And you…'

Gwen started, staring at me.

'You got to stop being thoughtful for others and be more self-centered of yourself! Be more of yourself!'

I placed my hands in defense, but didn't know how to say to that.

'I know, but c'mon…'

Ben started.

'You guys have seen me in action. I'm the baddest Ben in town.'

Ben pointed his thumb at himself and changed his position to being laid back, boastful of himself as he placed his legs onto the table.

'I've kicked so much alien butt my feet hurt!'

Gwen shoved his legs aside as she smiled.

'Yeah, well, one of these days you're gonna screw around and get your own butt kicked…and I hope I'm there to see it.'

She stated sarcastically, as she placed her hand onto her cheek, as her arm supported.

'Dream on, geek-face.'

He went nearer to Gwen's face, stating sarcastically to her as he smiled away.

Soon enough, I sound hear of something in the engine.

'Uh oh, that doesn't sound good.'

Grandpa Max spoke worriedly.

True enough, the van had died on us.

* * *

We managed to arrive at a place full of houses, but it feels dead, somehow.

'Huh, looks like nobody's home.'

Ben stated.

'Not for a while.'

Gwen spoke.

'My InteliMap program says this is Slatterville. Incorporated in 1857 after the discovery of silver. Went bust in the late fifties when the mine ran out.'

In the middle of her talking, I thought I saw something floating by, but I don't know what you call that though.

'_Why_ does everything out of your mouth sound like a book report?'

He retorted her speech.

Then Grandpa Max spoke up in realisation.

'I think I found the problem.'

He revealed something of a wire, containing a certain Alien's power that apparently got stuck on.

'Leaky fuel line.'

'Uh…lucky shot?'

Ben was now pretty embarrassed of himself.

'I should be able to patch it up.'

'Sorry, Grandpa. Let me help.'

He took a few steps to his side as he begin to use his omnitrix again.

'Maybe Four Arms, no wait, Upgrade!'

'I think you've done enough Ben.'

Ben looked up at him in the midst.

'I'll handle this.'

'Okay…'

Ben sounded disappointed.

'Guess I'll just check this place out.'

He then started to walk away to explore around the area as I watched him go on.

'Maybe you should, uh…'

Gwen got his message.

'Make sure he doesn't somehow blow anything up? I'm on it.'

Gwen started to walk away to catch up with Ben, making sure he doesn't do anything funny. I went over to Grandpa Max's side.

'Are you sure you don't need help or anything…Grandpa?'

He chuckled in response.

'It's okay. I've been through fixing things before, so it's not a problem. This is just a small thing. It will get back up in no time. In the meantime, why don't you go take care the two of them, you're old enough to take care of yourself?'

He gave me a wink and I raised an eyebrow.

_Seriously?_

I shrugged.

'Well, okay then.'

'Take care of yourself now, wouldn't want you getting caught with scratches or fevers.'

I blushed sheepishly at the mention of taking care of my well-being.

'Sure thing.'

I walked away to find the two.

* * *

I saw Gwen at a distance walking into a warehouse as I was about to follow her. When I headed in, what I saw greatly shocked me. The yellow metal villain strikes. I quickly rushed close to their side.

'Ben, Gwen! Hurry! The other side!'

They quickly noted the haste in my voice, as we regrouped then.

'So…finally got some evil kicking butt coming around now?'

He talked in his creepy Alien form voice, the one I'd recognised, but I focused on the situation at hand now. I quickly shook my head.

'Look, Ben. You need to deactivate your form now! We have to get out of here!'

'Huh, what do you mean?'

Gwen asked me with worry.

'I–'

But before I could say any more, the yellow metal being had approached us from behind, its claws heading straight for us.

'Yikes!'

I yelped with instant fear on death creeping onto me while Gwen gasped loudly. At that moment, I quickly grabbed Gwen out of the way, with my body being used as a shield as we both hit the ground, scrapping my arm a little. I checked my arm once I placed Gwen's body to the ground, though briefly stunned as she got up shortly after. Okay, not _a little_ but not to that extent where it could really hurt that _much_. My free hand immediately retaliated when I was about to touch my arm where it was scrapped.

'Are you alright, Gwen?'

'Yeah, but are you okay? Your arm's scrapped!'

'I-it's okay!'

I waved my hands in defense. Before I knew it, Ben had disappeared, and the yellow metal being soon turned around, with it spraying something onto Ben's Alien form, making him visible.

'What happened?'

Ben asked the being. I'm just going to call the yellow thing, 'being'.

'Your protoplasm is now solidified, making it easier to do _this_.'

The being explained, punching him, sending him flying away past us. Gwen and I quickly got away to a safer hiding place, as we watched on Ben getting flung away once again to the furthest wall at the side. Gwen went to his side, while I contemplated on how to deal with the being.

_Should I tell the truth? Or I lure him away saying I know the omnitrix secrets…_

I shook my head eventually, and let the plot play out by itself. I looked back at the being, advancing its way onto Ben. When it went past me, I didn't really want to be some sort of a distress type, as I quickly ran up to it, kicking its sharp pointers that was supporting its movement. I nearly wanted to cry when I did that, but I held it in, as the being focused onto me.

I had to somehow stay strong, and not cower in front of enemies that Ben will definitely kick their butts, but I wanted to be of help, in a way I can offer. I put on my _poker face_, something that I've watched from various shows, and run as fast as I could, the claw advancing towards me at that very second, its movement was so quick, I hadn't have a time to react as I looked back.

But the next thing I knew, I did a backflip at that moment it _nearly_ would have whacked me into place. My heart beat raced, as I quickly took a breather, cooling it down in the process. I was stunned at myself doing that, but it wasn't the time to get dazed, as I was already on the being's claw.

At that very instant, the being's claw quickly shook in order to get me off, nearly losing my balance in the process.

'You'd better keep those claws to yourself.'

Ben spoke, as he advanced onto it. It's free claw shoot out some beam, sending Ben flying backwards in the process. I quickly latched onto the being's claw, until it used its same free claw again, about to zap me into flying off, as I shut my eyes and waited for the impending doom to come.

It definitely came, as I felt myself flying some distance away from it, causing me to spit out blood a little when I landed.

'Ugh…'

'Such a _frail_ body…'

It commented, before moving onto Ben.

'Hardly worth the hunt.'

I coughed out more blood, and before I'd knew it, I had actually _fainted_, due to loss of blood.

* * *

I coughed out more, before slowly regaining consciousness.

'Urh…what is…?'

'Now is not the best time to wake up!'

Ben shouted at me. I noticed we were running, as I was in Grandpa Max's arms. I blushed slightly at the thought of him carrying me by his chest, but I realised shortly that this became a dire situation, well, since _they_ were literally running away.

'C'mon…do something! Anything!'

Ben most likely complained to the Omnitrix, since he's probably trying to transform to _something_. We then turned to a corner, with me watching the being from behind, although this somehow churned my stomach somehow, that kinda feeling as I tried to suppress it to a minimum. The being crashed onto a cart, causing it to bump-crash the wall beside it.

'I can run on my own now, Grandpa.'

I told him softly.

'No, you're sticking put until we're all safe.'

He told me sternly, in a caring way. I shrugged my shoulders.

'Anything, I guess.'

We ran out of the exit, until we were met with a cliff as we stopped running mid-way. I decided to take a look around at what I can see, seeing the place was like a mining building. Gwen gasped.

'Now what?'

She asked us.

'Don't you have anything in mind that could get us to safety, and fast?'

She went and asked me. I couldn't remember exactly about this episode at all, only parts of it as I looked around, and with haste as possible, fear gripping onto my chest as it pounded, as if I had to think on my toes, only that we were in a perilous situation. I managed to recall something when I managed to see a cart hanging in suspension.

_Was it that…_

'Over there!'

I pointed out, while they quickly made their way, getting onto the cart and Grandpa Max placing me first after the two got in. Grandpa Max then pulled the lever close by, as the cart then moved along the suspension line. The being was nearing him already, as he made a jump for it. He made it, with half of his body managing to reach out, and we three pulled him onto the cart, riding away from the being.

But something came instead as soon as he got in, something shooting at us, making the cart ride, a rocky one as we lost our balance, and fell down onto the cart. I lightly shook my head out of it, as me and Gwen looked out of the cart, the purple suit gaining onto us, with some probably jetpacks worn.

'We got company, closing in fast!'

She immediately ducked and told them while I was still looking out at the purple suit.

'We need a plan.'

Grandpa Max spoke. The purple suit was gaining in on us, and I just stared normally at it. Strange, though, although it was shooting lasers over at us.

'I'll take care of this!'

Ben immediately slammed his watch down, since I could see a faint glow of green flash emitting behind me.

'No, Ben! That's just what it wants!'

Grandpa Max warned him. The green flash soon died down, as I closed my eyes and went back down onto the cart. I sighed softly, for some reason. The cart was slightly shaky, until the shakiness died down a moment later, with Grandpa Max calling for Ben's name.

I slowly opened my eyes, and heard a sound of something flying up, in the distance, and then nearing towards as the sound got louder, with me looking up, as I could see Ben with his transformed alien, the one that shoots those pointy emerald things, and purple suit, as they did a U-turn down.

'Ben, jetpacks!'

I shouted over to him as we were riding away on the cart.

'Ben, come on!'

Grandpa shouted over to him.

'I'll catch up!'

Ben shouted over at us, as we entered into a cave of some sort.

'Do you think he will be okay?'

Gwen asked me worriedly. I blinked, looking over at her calmly.

'Ben's Ben, after all.'

She smiled lightly.

'You're right.'

* * *

'We're getting the end of the cave!'

Gwen announced, but soon enough, we were ambushed by the two, causing the two of them to be knocked out. _Wait_, two? I was already _somehow_ hiding elsewhere, though I did question my own movements at times but comes to a blank soon after. I shrugged, and as they slowly made their way, with Gwen and Grandpa Max captive, I tailed them slowly, but my movements were odd as I walked in pure confusion in my thoughts.

But still, it comes to a blank, and to my surprise, they didn't managed to spot me on the way, as I picked up some small items I could carry on my hands, for preparation.

* * *

'Let me go!'

I backed myself to a house, as I took subtle steps, and soon after, I used a pretty sharp object I'd picked up along the way, aiming over at the purple suit's jetpack, as it made a small hole when I'd poured all my strength to it.

Without it apparently noticing, it flew off and away, causing Gwen and Grandpa Max to be freed.

_Seriously, how many jetpacks does that thing have?_

The being noticed my presence, and went over to probably clobber _me_, but I ducked under and went for the thing it's carrying, and filled the claw with the other items I'd brought with me, managing to pry off of it, carrying along by my side.

'Who are you?'

Ben's look-a-like alien that was used earlier asked me, with Ben captive by its' hands. I then somehow stared coldly at him that it nearly gave Ben the chills.

'_You don't need to know_.'

Both of them managed to regain conscious, although for purple suit, the jetpack controls, as they begin to launch their assault on us. Just before that, I already had given the thing back to Ben's look-a-like, causing the both of them to take shelter at a nearby house while the two were aimed at us, though, specifically me.

'Take shelter, you two.'

I told them coolly.

'But what about–'

I shook my head lightly in response. As soon as they gained onto me, I was in _a_ fighting mode, literally, when I took a stance. I somehow swiftly dodged their attacks, doing some moves only gymnastics people can do, like backflips and other sort, but Ben's look-a-like came out of hiding, and went to fight them.

Ben's look-a-like, shot out some emerald pointy things, aimed at the purple suit, causing it to fall over. It took out the thing I gave back, causing it to open up, revealing probably a hoverboard of sorts, as he rode on it, surfing in the air as the purple suit shot lasers at it. It went onto the purple suit once it got closer, and went to slam onto, causing a big puff of smoke and small rubbles to fly around as I just stood there calmly, to the point where I couldn't handle the level of creepiness anymore as the smoke got to me, I willed myself to run and take cover as I did manage to find one.

Fighting continued between Ben's look-a-like, the being and the purple suit as I watched on.

_The events leading up till now, is just totally, creepy _weird_._

I took a deep breath, before exhaling after that.

_Well, I could…basically, fight? Just outright _weird_._

The being went inside the house, and after for a while, the being came out, walking backwards, and its head turned around for a short while, probably managing to stop it. It was somehow small, but I saw Ben's smart alien form coming out from what looks like the neck part, running over to the purple suit while it fought Ben's look-a-like. It soon grabbed the neck area, causing it to fly up with it, and crashing down after that. It soon had spotted Ben in his alien form as it prepared a missile from one of its gadgets by the arm area.

Grandpa Max ran over and grabbed it by its neck.

'Ben, run!'

He shouted over to him, but was flung onto his back as it threw him down, causing it to grip him by his shirt, preparing a, some sort of saw from its hand.

'No!'

Gwen shouted in terror. I was about to go and help out, but somehow, I couldn't move at all. Like I was instantly filled with terror of the sort, as I started to lightly shake my head off the fear, but it wouldn't work. The next thing I knew, Ben was already on its shoulder, plugging some small wires from its apparent neck area, causing it to fly off again, hitting the pillars supporting the water tank, and flying back with a crash landing face-first.

Without the support of the pillars, the water tank fell onto them as Ben got out of the way, soaking their bodies whole.

'Only one way to beat the desert heat, don't you think!'

Ben spoke intelligently.

'Pretty smart…for a human.'

Ben's look-a-like complimented him, in a way.

It then took out a cube of some sort, releasing it and flying over to the two, soaked and drenched as it went to the very middle, expanding its size after that to fit, and shrinking to its small size after that. It was then Ben timed out, a signal giving out and a red spark flashing out, fading the moment after. It then pocketed the thing away and looked at us.

'I'll return as soon as I am able.'

'What about this?'

Ben showed the watch on his hand.

'It's in good hands until then. This…'

It handed him the hoverboard, in dormant state.

'This may be of some use in the meantime.'

He then took it.

'Oh, man! Are you serious?!'

Ben was happy about it but he paused.

'Hold on. You said you needed this to get off the planet.'

'Selective disinformation.'

It spoke robotically as Ben was confused by it.

'Huh?'

'He lied.'

Gwen told him as it walked away a few steps from us.

'Oh, and by the way…your eyes seem to be different from earlier.'

I raised an eyebrow.

'Me? Like how was it?'

'Well, your eyes seem to be distant, as if not of your own world you're looking at. Like you're not in control of yourself, someone forcing you to do one's own bidding. It may seem like only the beginning, you'd better take care of yourself more.'

I was shocked, but kept calm as possible, and remembered something else.

'Wait, you asked for my name?'

'…I thought you _weren't_ going to say it.'

I scratched my head a little, causing to awkwardly laugh. I calmed by breath, and straightened up.

'Nice to meet you, I'm _Shermyn_.'

'Shermyn, huh? That's a pretty unique name. Take care of yourself now, all right?'

I nodded, before a flash of red light enveloped over it.

'Hmm…what was that alien's form name…?'

Ben gave me a slight nudge as I looked over at him.

'I call it Diamondhead!'

'Really? Cool.'

I tried to sound a bit more happy as I smiled a little.

'So…what, happened to you earlier on? You weren't yourself.'

Gwen asked me worriedly. I could not find the answer to that, as it was a whole big mystery to me. But I had a hunch, and it wasn't something going to be any _good_.

* * *

**Hi.**

**Nothing to say.**

**Thanks, for reading.**


End file.
